


Roses can be red

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the blush on his face Wash started laughing. The tone of the poem was so different from the rest of the card. ((Valentines Day fic. Sorry, couldn’t resist. All fluff though.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses can be red

Wash stared at the two pieces of paper lying on his bed. While he had obviously been expecting one, the second one was a surprise. He picked up the first one and inspected it, a smile coming onto his face at the crudely drawn picture of the blue team. “Happy Valentines Day Agent Washington!” was written carefully across the top. He was surprised by how well Caboose had done with the spelling before he realized that Simmons was in the picture, and had probably help the blue write it out.

Then he turned his attention to the other card. He picked it up, looking at the fairly well drawn rose on the front of the red paper. It was only a half sheet, but it looked nearly professional. At least it had had a lot of time spent on it.

He opened it, taking in the neatly curving handwriting.

Roses can be red

Violets aren’t blue

This is a correct poem

Bottom line: I’d like to do you

Despite the blush on his face Wash started laughing. The tone of the poem was so different from the rest of the card. When he had seen the beautiful handwriting, that was the last thing he had expected.

When he got control of himself, he looked down to see who had left it. The only thing at the bottom was “Happy Valentines Day Wash” in the same handwriting as the poem. That was odd. Who left a valentine like that without a name?

Shouting outside suddenly caught his attention, and he dropped the card back onto his bed, leaving the base to see what was going on. Apparently the reds had invited Tucker, Caboose, and Simmons to a ‘friendly’ game for Valentines Day. Why, Wash was unsure, but seeing Caboose chasing Tucker and Grif around the canyon while Sarge, Simmons, and Donut sitting sullenly on the side, having already been caught, was enough to bring a smile back onto Wash’s face.

“You going to join them?”

Wash turned to Doc, who had appeared next to him, and shook his head. “No, I think I’ll let Tucker and Caboose maintain the blue team’s dignity.”

Doc looked at him, opening his mouth.

“That was the joke Doc. I know there’s none left.”

The joking way he said it made Doc laugh, the two of them focusing on the game again. Grif and Tucker still hadn’t been caught, but Caboose and Tucker weren’t getting tired, and Grif was. It looked like the red team might be out soon.

Wash focused on each person individually, still trying to figure out who gave him the second card. Sarge, Grif, and Caboose were out for obvious reasons. Tucker was a no. Simmons, Donut, and Doc seemed like the only ones who might have done it. Well, at least that got him somewhere.

“Hey Doc?”

“Yeah Wash?”

“Do you like Valentines Day?”

“I guess. Mostly because I get to spend the day with Donut without Sarge complaining.”

Oh. Right. Donut and Doc were together. That made sense. Also, now that he thought back, he couldn’t really see either of them writing the poem from the card. He couldn’t really see Simmons writing it either, but he was the type of person to ask for help. Probably from Tucker. The poem definitely sounded like Tucker.

Wash watched as Simmons was the first one out the next round, having Tucker turn on him like a wild dog. The red/blue sat sullenly on the side of the pitch. Wash said goodbye to Doc and went down to join him.

Simmons looked up as he approached. “Oh. Hey Wash.”

“Hey.”

Wash sat down next to him, getting ready to ask if the red had anything to tell him. He was opening his mouth when he was interrupted.

“Oh yeah! I have something for you!”

The maroon soldier was holding out a card. An actual, store bought Valentines Day card. Wash gently took it, opening it and reading the little generic poem on the inside.

“Where did you…”

“I ordered them in Valhalla and keep them with my stuff.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

“Of course!”

Simmons turned and started talking to Grif, who had just been sent out of the game. That didn’t make sense. It wasn’t Donut or Doc. It wasn’t Caboose or Simmons. Those were obvious. Grif didn’t have the handwriting. Sarge wouldn’t fraternize with a blue. Tucker was… Tucker.

Wait. That wasn’t right. Tucker being Tucker wasn’t a good enough reason. Tucker was in the same base as him. Tucker knew that he enjoyed both roses and Valentines Day (though, if he ever caught the other looking through his things again, he was going to kill him.) Tucker used pick up lines very similar to the poem that was written on the card.

Then again, Tucker was straight. Possibly. Honestly, Tucker kind of hit on anything with a pulse.

“Hey Simmons.”

“Yeah Wash?”

“Did you get any Valentines today?”

“I got one from Caboose.”

“No one else?”

“Well…” Simmons was quiet for a moment. “I got one from Grif.”

Wash blinked. He wasn’t getting into that. “None from Tucker?”

Simmons looked at him. “Tucker? Why would Tucker be giving out Valentines?”

“Good question.”

He waited until the game was over before calling out to the other blue.

“Be right back guys!”

He jogged behind Wash until they were far enough away from the others to not be heard.

“Oh man, you should join us Wash! I never realized that all that work you have me doing was actually paying off, but man, this is great!”

Wash stared at Tucker until he was finished. And then after. Tucker had started to fidget before he broke.

“What?”

“What what?”

“Why are you staring at me?”

“Did you give anyone a Valentine?”

Tucker blinked. “Uh… No?”

“Tucker…”

“Why are you asking?”

“Because I got one, and I personally think it was from you.”

“How did you figure it out!”

They stared at each other before Tucker realized what he said.

“How do you figure? I meant how do you figure? Not… I mean… No I didn’t…. I um…”

Tucker was rambling. Full on rambling. Flustered and stuttering, the whole thing. Wash started to laugh, causing the teal soldier to stop speaking. He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for Wash to finish.

As soon as he got control of himself, Wash smiled. It was cliché, sure, but Wash leaned in, pecking Tucker softly on the lips. Tucker’s eyes widened and he stared at Wash as he leaned back.

“I like it.”

“…You do?”

“Yeah, of course I do. It’s obvious that you spent a lot of time on it. And…”

He leaned in a little more, looking directly into Tucker’s eyes, causing the other blue to start fidgeting again.

“I liked the poem a lot.”

Wash turned and walked away, leaving Tucker alone to figure out what he’d just said. Bottom line: I’d like to do you. That sounded like a pretty good Valentines Day to him.


End file.
